The New Dark Tournament
by Hikari Tao
Summary: The spirit detectives have once again been invited to the dark tournament. Only problem is.. where are they going to find the 5th fighter? What about the new rules? And since when did Kuwabara get heart shaped boxers? R
1. Default Chapter

Me: WHEEEE!! NEW STORY! ^_____________^ hee hee haa haa... -.-... not funny anymore... *glares at Valgaav* where did you hide all my sweet snow?  
  
Valgaav: I didn't hide it... its in the freezer you idiot...  
  
Me: as your punishment.. say the disclaimers!  
  
Valgaav: *sighs* the utterly insane woman over there does not Yu Yu Hakusho but she wishes she did  
  
Me: damn strait!  
  
~*~*~*~*~At Sarayashiki High~*~*~*~*~  
  
"What did you call us for Yusuke?" Hiei asked. It was another day at school and since all the spirit detectives had enrolled in Sarayashiki High... it would make things easier for koenma. Yusuke sighed, "hes got another dumb mission for us probably.. we have a meeting after school. By the way, where's Kuwabara?" "Look out the window," said Hiei while smirking as they all looked out the window to see Kuwabara hanging upside down with his pants off showing his heart-shaped boxers.  
  
Kurama huffed," your going to get lectured again..."  
  
"Who the hell cares about what that fool, Koenma, says?"  
  
"Well Botan sure does..."  
  
"Who the hell cares about what that fairy girl says?"  
  
"Well...."  
  
"Let's just meet after school ok?" inturrupted Yusuke.  
  
"Fine," they both replied as they all went back to their classes forgetting all about Kuwabara.  
  
~*~*~*~*~After school outside of koenma's office~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Can we go in now?!?!" hissed Kuwabara who finally managed to get down from the tree.  
  
"Shhh!! were trying to listen in!" Yusuke snapped quietly while trying to listen to the conversation inside of Koenma's office..  
  
"So, Yuki," said Koenma in an almost to calm voice,"have you made your decision yet?" "Why so soon, Koenma? You only asked me yesterday?" said a mysterious voice. "Well the tournament does start in 3 months so i wanted your decision as soon as possible. You are one of the few people i can count on so my team won't lose for sure." "And if i say no, you'll have those boys outside the door come in and tackle me?" "What?!?! George! Go open the door!" Koenma yelled. Geoge ran over to the door and opened it causing Yusuke and Kuwabara to fall since they were leaning on the door.  
  
"These are the idiots you want me to work with?" the girl proclaimed.  
  
Hiei was carefully inspecting the girl. She had light blue hair that almost looked silver tied into a high ponytail. She was wearing a kimino that greatly resembled Yukina's. The thing that amazed him the most was that her eyes were a dark red, about a shade darker than his own. She looked around 5'5 and was obviously an ice demon (or so they thought)  
  
"Who's this?" drawled Hiei in a bored tone.  
  
"This is Yuki," koenma said in a soft tone.  
  
Kurama was the first to introduce himself. "Hello Yuki, I'm Kurama as you probably already knew. The person in blue is Yusuke, the person in blue is Kuwabara, and the person in black is Hiei." "Hn, you probably already know who I am from listening outside" she said. "So what were you and Koenma talking about?" "You'll find out right after that idiot and Hiei stop fighting," Yuki said irritably,"I need to go." Yuki walked outside of Koenma's office and vanished.   
  
Yusuke just sat there. "So what were you talking about with that Yuki girl huh, Koenma?" Koenma nervously stuttered," um... w-well.. y-you've b-b-been invited to the d-dark t-t-tournament again.. h-hahaha ha ha haha...." "WHAT?!?!?!" Yusuke and Kuwabara shouted. "Who invited us this time?" asked Hiei in a bored tone. "Well... I don't know but at least you have a fifth fighter now! Ahahah ah ha hahaha..." "This isn't a laughing matter, Koenma, why didn't you decline the invitation?" asked Kurama. "And why did bother asking that girl?" questioned Kuwabara. "She's too weak! she has no spirit energy at all!."  
  
"You fool. Of course you can't sense her spirit energy. What kind of idiot would go around not masking their energy?" Hiei stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
"But how come i can't sense any at all then? Most people who mask their energy stil have a little bit flowing."  
  
"Beacause your an idiot maybe. Only extremly powerful people can mask their energy completely. Why do you think she called you a blubblering idiot? Not many weaklings choose to insult people who work for Koenma."  
  
"Good point... Then I, the great Kazuma Kuwabara, shall.... hm.. what were we called here for in the first place?"  
  
He looks at everyone as they trip animated style. "You idiot!" shouted Yusuke,"What do you think the Yuki's here for?!"  
  
"To fight in the dark Tournament?" quotes Kuwabara while trying to think.  
  
"EXACTLY!!!" everyone shouts with the exception of Hiei, Kurama, and Yuki.  
  
Yuki suddenly appears again while unknowingly catching eveyrones attention and quietly says to koenma,"Did you forget about the new rule this year? We need 6 fighters remember?"  
  
"That's right..." koenma stated. "THEN WHOSE GOING TO BE OUR 6TH FIGHTER?!?!"  
  
Yuki calmly stated, "I have a friend who could help us. He/She is just outside your doors." (you'll see why I put the slash thingy)  
  
"Are you sure about this?" Koenma asked anxiously.  
  
"Quite positive. Go open the door George."  
  
Everyone looks at George(since they all heard anyways) who goes and opens the door revealing...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Me: MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!! I left you a cliffie!!! kinda obvious though... REVIEW! you can tell what kind of character you want teh 6th person to be. I'll just be evil and pick the one I like best hahaha.. or i might put two OC's in this story... I dunno yet so hurry and review!!! ^^   
  
Valgaav: What a demanding person...  
  
Me: that's me! R&R! 


	2. note

Hey! It's me again. I forgot to put this in the last chapter when I wanted an OC but I couldn't think of one. XP You can have your own OC in my story. You can fill this out and submit it as a review or email me.  
  
For your OC...  
  
Name:  
  
Gender:  
  
Race:  
  
Personality:  
  
Weapon (if it's a fighter):  
  
Extra:  
  
Yea. I'll probably put around... 4 OC's in this story I guess. There can be pairings too! ^^  
  
REVIEW SOON OR ELSE I WON'T UPDATE (and no that's not a threat =P ) 


	3. Chapter 2

I might not be able to put all the OC's in but I'll see what i can do. *goes and eats ice cream while types up story* ok.. soo where did I leave off...   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~back in Koenma's office~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The door opened to reveal a girl with deep blue colored eyes standing there. She had a Silver/Blue top and pants with white snake demon scale armor covering it. Her garnet red hair was braided with silver lace and flowed halfway down her back. She looked quite slender and was two staffs. one was silver with magical runes carved in it and the other was made of dragon bone.   
  
"That would be my friend, Kathjin. You may already know her if Jin introduced you," Yuki said.  
  
"WHAT?" Yusuke exclaimed,"she's related to Jin?"  
  
"Course I am! Who else didja think i was related ta?" Kathjin spoke up while wiggling her ears a bit. (I'm gonna call her Kath for short)  
  
"Another girl? It's against my honor code to let girls fight! I refuse for them to be on our team!" Kuwabaka demanded. Yuki and Kath both glare at him making him gulp.  
  
"And whats wrong with girls fightin? We have as much of a right as ya guys do." Kath proclaimed. A stong breeze began brewing in Koenma's office making all his papers fly.  
  
"Do you have something against women?" Yuki asked icily.  
  
"N-nevermind..." Kuwabara whimpered as he went to sulk in the corner. (A/N: HEY! thats my favorite place! *kicks kuwabra out*)  
  
"Anyways.. Yusuke.. do you accept us into your team? You are the team leader after all." Yuki questioned.  
  
Yusuke quickly replied," sure! Why not? I mean having girls won't really make a difference since you both look pretty strong."  
  
"Great then." Kurama finally spoke. "We should start training as soon as possible so we can get ready for the Dark Tournament. I expect that this year's competition will be much tougher."  
  
"I agree," Hiei says as he steps out of the shadows. "And those two," guestures at Yuki and Kath," we have no idea about what you can do. So how about a sparring session?"  
  
"Okie!" Kath said excitingly. "Hn.. I couldn't care less..." Yuki said as she made a portal into Makai."We can spar somewhere in Makai so the ningens don't get involved." Yuki goes through the portal as Kath follows humming some Irish song.  
  
"She's making unauthorized portals sir!" George informed Koenma. "Aw who cares?" Koenma says as he hops off his chair and walks into the portal. "I wanna watch them spar!"  
  
Yusuke drags Kuwabara through the portal as Hiei and Kurama follow. They land as they see Yuki and Kath already fighting. Kath was attacking with a spear as Yuki had a katana and was on the offensive. They exchanged a lot of blows as no blood was shed. Kuwabara was just sitting there staring like an idiot with his mouth hanging open as they finished.  
  
"Impressed?" Yuki questioned as Kath was giggling over Kuwabara's idiotic state.   
  
"Better than i expected of you, Yuki." Koenma said. "I shall be heading back to my office now. Call if you need me!" Koenma jumps back through Yuki's portal and seals it.  
  
"The Dark Tournament is 3 months away from now. We shall all meet again there." Kurama says as he walks away.  
  
"Agreed," everyone else say as they head they're own separate ways.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
YAYYY!!! 2ND CHAPPIE FINISHED!!! ^^ For the OC's that aren't in there, don't worry! I'll find a way to put them in. 


	4. Chapter 3

sorry i didn't update any earlier!!! *grovels for forgiveness* my brother was kicking me off and annoyin the hell outta me since i downloaded Gunbound!! .   
  
Valgaav: this is all your fault for downloading that stupid gam ein the first place...  
  
me: says the man who stole all my ice cream and sold it to the mob...  
  
Valgaav: oh shut up...  
  
me: go away! *kicks him out of room and locks door as fast as i possibly can* bleh.. butthead... *glares at door*  
  
disclaimer: i don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Kathjin. They both originated from other sources. Yuki is my character though.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After the meeting in Koenma's office, everyone went their separate ways to train on their own. All of them were worried about Kuwabara doing something stupid again so everyone made Hiei volunteer to train him... again.....  
  
"You idiot! If you keep moving that slow, they'll kill you before you can even manage to block!" Hiei yelled.   
  
"Shut it, shrimp! Just 'couse you got that eye thingy on the top of your head doesn't make you better then me! I, Kazuma Kuwabara shall...." and that was all he managed to say before Hiei got utterly annoyed with him and decided on knocking him out instead(run on sentence!!! i think...). "Fool, why don't you move your brain instead of your mouth..." he uttered under his breath, "bakayarou..."  
  
The current state Kuwabara is in: @.@   
  
Massive amounts of giggling was heard coming from a tree. Hiei saw a firgure sitting in the tree clutching her stomach while giggling madly. "And what are you doing here, Kath?" he asked irritably. "I was just checkin' up on ya since Koenma told me to and it was pretty funny!" she managed to say before erupting into another giggling fit.  
  
"What the hell does Koenma want now?" he asked while raising his eyebrow (in that realllly cute way that makes people drool... haha...).   
  
"Oh yea!" Kath said while jumping down from the tree. "He has another mission for you and he wants you, fox-boy, the idiot, and that Yusuke guy to try and finish it before the tournament comes up. But i think hes kinda knocked in the head since the tournament is only a few weeks from today... I'm pretty sure you guys can finish it though since its a pretty easy mission but it might be kinda hard fer you guys since Sensui had this mission and never finished it but it shouldn't be to hard now that you have a pretty good breifing and you can use your jagan eye to track the girl but she might try that cloaking thingy again and so i guess you should juss go to Yusuke's house and watch the video to see what the mission is about."  
  
At this time, Hiei was just standing there with a weird look on his face. "How can she say all that nonsense in just one breath?" he wondered before looking at her and seeing her yawning. "Then again.. she's related to Jin..." "Fine.. I'll go to the detectives house..." he finally said after momenmts of thinking on STUFF(me: *COUGH HACK #%&)&@#$@#$%& Valgaav: are you ok? O.o).   
  
"Oh goody.. i can go tell Yuki now. Ya gotta bring the idiot though!" Kath said quickly before Hiei could leave without Kuwabra(the forgotten man... [insert manical laughter] ). She quickly gave Hiei a peck on the cheek before saying, "see ya later, Hiei!" and flew away before he could say anything...  
  
Hiei just stood there gaping at the spot where Kath used to be and turned a bit red. (such OOCness.... or maybe it's just me) "Women.. go figure..." he muttered while stomping on Kuwabara and sped off to Yusuke's house.  
  
~*~*~*~*~at Yusuke's house~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kath, Yuki and yet ANOTHER girl was sitting at the coffee table with Botan and Keiko drinking tea and talking when Hiei got there with the two-ton Kuwabaka being dragged by his arm.  
  
The girl had waist-length jet black hair and dark red eyes simular to Yuki's. She was wearing black, chinese clothing a lot like the ones Kurama usually wears. Her katana was at her hip.  
  
"Who's this girl?" he asked dully.  
  
"This is Yumiko, Koenma's personal spirit assassin," Botan explained, "her job is a bit like yours but she gets the more dangerous ones. She's the second heir to Raizen's throne you know? You should be a bit more polite."  
  
"Wait a second, you just told me she was the spirit assassin and now your saying she's related to me in some way?!?!" Yusuke yelled.  
  
"I'm your second cousin, fool," she hissed. "No one said I wanted to be related to you..."  
  
"Well I didn't exactly want to be related to you either!" he quickly argued. Yumiko started glaring at Yusuke and Yusuke glared back. This began a long and boring glaring contest that lasted for 5 minutes. Yuki was the one to break the contest. She began getting annoyed and smacked them both on the head with a fan causing them both to get a bump. "What are you idiots doing?" she questioned calmly, "aren't we all here to watch some stupid video that Koenma gave us?"  
  
"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!?!" Yumiko and Yusuke both yelled.  
  
"For being idiots, that's what," she hissed as she glared at them. Yusuke finally shut up and Yumiko just glared even more as Kurama was just sitting there waiting for everyone to stop arguing.  
  
"Now that we have settled our arguements, shall we watch the video?" Kurama asks.  
  
"Just pop it in," Yusuke says annoyingly, "it's probably going to be one of those weird intro ones anyways."  
  
Kurama sighs as he puts the tape into the VCR, "alright then..."  
  
The movie~~~~~~~  
  
the weird intro thingy with the ogre roaring...  
  
Koenma: good afternoon spirit detectives. As i understand, Yumiko, Yuki, and Kathjin are there as well? Now then... there is currently a koorime on the run and she has been hiding for many years already. Before we thought she died but there have been recent sitings of her. I want you to go find her and bring her back to koorime island!   
  
Koenma's face disappeared from the screen and a picture showed up on the screen. It was a picture of a girl that looked exactly like Yuki except her eyes were blue-green.  
  
Koenma: please try to find her before the dark tournament or it might be years before we can find her again!  
  
screen turns black~~~~~~  
  
"Say.. wasn't that Kyoki on that tape?" Yumiko asked. "I would rather not think so... its true that she ran away but i didn't think she went off the islands..." Yuki replied.  
  
"This is bad..." Kath whispers. "She's the master at hide and seek! How are we supposed to find her? Especially within 5 weeks?!"  
  
"This won't be easy..." Yuki groans.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I'm too lazy to write anymore! *plops dead*  
  
Valgaav: she'll get up soon...  
  
who the hay is Kyoki? why did i leave a cliffie? -.- *starts kicking walls while Valgaav is eating popcorn* 


End file.
